I return to School
by Katchat26
Summary: Suzuki Karina is finally healthy form her long-term sickness and can go back to school for more than a day! She finds something that is a wonderful surprise. But they all go into a weird phase whenever her second cousin Haruhi is mentioned. Thanks for 600 views!
1. I Return to School

I walked into the old music room hoping to get some time to sing to myself….

"Welcome!" Right in front of me I saw the cutest boys ever.

"Welcome. What's your name malady?", said a boy with blonde hair that swayed.

"My name? It's …"

"Suzuki Karina. Class 3-A. Sick most of the year, so has a habit of being tardy.", a boy with black glasses said.

"What? She's in our class?", said a boy with his hair parted to the right (my point of view) colored red-orange.

" How could you be so insensitive, didn't you know that after 3 months?", said the blonde boy again

"Yeah didn't you know? She's Haruhi's cousin", said the orange boy's twin, who made me blush (a little!).

I watched as the boys around the room suddenly blushed at her name. Like a sweet breeze that lifted all of their troubles away. I didn't dare ask them who she is.

"So why did you come here today?", asked the blonde boy.

All of a sudden two boys burst open the door. One had broad shoulder, with the other boy on them. The other boy also had blonde hair, but there was something childish about him.

"Haruhi..." muttered the broad boy.

"No, she has a different smile." the small blonde boy

I couldn't help but smile more.

"Thank you …"

After all the boys introduced themselves, we ate some cakes. I couldn't keep my eyes off Kaoru. Haruhi was right; this school should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys at my House?

We talked about the cookies and cakes, our parents' businesses, and what we want to do. Wait, I've introduced myself have I? I get up and bow.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Suzuki Karina."

"Now, now Suzuki. Don't be so formal." said Tamaki with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah! You can call me Onee-san from now on okay?" pronounced Honey grabbing my arm like a teddy bear.

"Okay, only if you guys call me Karina-chan/san from now on." I said as I sat down.

"Let me get this straight: Your parents are wealthy because they are managers of highly successful businesses. You lived in America until this year. You want to become a pastry chef; you like singing and reading. Haruhi is also not your direct cousin, but all you know is that you're cousins. To keep a relationship going you call each other once a month. Correct?" said Kyoya with a stern look in his eyes.

My nod is all it took to get him writing down all the information.

_** Walking**_

As I'm walking home I can't help but think about my day. As I feel the hot water of the shower run through my jet black/ dark brown hair, I have an idea. I could invite them over tomorrow seeing as how it's a Saturday and all. I'll just bake some brownies and call them over. I'll be a good way to know them more.

_** House**_

"Shoot! It's almost 3p.m.! They should be here by no-". The doorbell echoed through out the empty house. I wiped off the flour from my hair, dusted off my hands, and threw the apron back to the kitchen. I twirl in a circle to clear the rest off.

"Hey Guys! Nice to see you guys again. Come in! My dad and mom are one for a while, so nobody's here. The living room is over there. Now if you excuse me, I'll be right back." As I turned a hand grabbed my arm. "What's that burning smell?" asked Kaoru. He had a concerned look on his face while the others had worry. I grabbed his arm and just pulled him to the kitchen. "Mix the dry ingredients with the wet while I preheat the oven…

_**Boys' Room/Living Room **_

"Is it okay for a girl to suddenly invite a group of boys she just met over to her, Mommy?"

"It's that her side of the family is own for their kindness and open arms. Ironically they can also be the meanest of the tough. Daddy"

"These house is pretty, Tama-chan!"

"Yeah" mumbled Mori.

"Here we go brownies!" I shouted with flour all over me.

"She knows how to bake" pronounced Kaoru with his eyes rolling, also covered in flour.

"Oh just be quiet. K-chan." I said as I'm taking a brownie and making a huge bite.

"What's with this 'K-chan' stuff?" asked Hikaru, with a little jealousy.

"Well he called me by my last name, so I smacked him on the head and told him to call me by my first name."

"I called her K-chan and that made her so ticked off; she decided to call me K-chan too to get back at me. She's more evil than me" finished K-chan

I smiled brightly like I was winning an award. This bite I _really_ tasted the brownie. It was a little too hard, it needed…

A light bulb went "on" in my head.

"Would you guy like some milk?"

"Sure, thank you," onee-san said with 3 brownies on his plate.

As I wet to my secret milk shortage, since I really do like milk, a question was asked.

" Why is your house so small?"

I don't know who asked the question, but I still replied. "I thought the mansion was a little too big, so I live in this house instead. But my parents are in America most of the year so I'm always alone." I glance off to the side, not daring to look any of them in the eyes.

"Why don't you stay with us till' your parents come back, K-chan?" asked Kaoru. This is a day I will never forget, I can tell you that already.


	3. Chapter 3: The Climax

The question shocked me. I didn't know how to respond; I looked around the room without moving my head. They were all surprised. Should I really live with twins that have twin maids? What would my parents say? I better answer before it gets tense.

"Ha Ha Ha!" I laugh," K-chan you're so funny. How do you make this stuff up?"

Of course my inner thoughts are saying yes. I'm so tired of being alone, but this could be really awkward.

"Did you guys really believe that?" questioned Hikaru, releizing the situation. Both Hikaru and K-chan are laughing now.

"I really am the king of tricks," said K-chan with a smile so evil that made me wonder if he really was joking.

"It's getting late. We better leave." said Kyoya, also understanding.

"But these brownies are delicious." replied Tamaki, not aware.

"You can take some home if you really want them" and with those words the brownie-boy day ended.

**_Monday_**

I enter the music room hoping to see them again.

"What?" I say in surprise.

I see before me each boy doing something different in different areas of the room. I see Onee-chan and Mori-senpai talking to a group of girl full of puppy dogs eyes. Tamaki is acting like a prince. Are those… sparkles?

"Well, Welcome again Karina-chan. How are you this fine evening?"

Tamaki grabs my chin and lifts it up towards his.

"My princess, ever since I saw you walk through that door I couldn't help but keep my eyes of you. My heart stopped beating. Please make my heart start again." Tamaki voice seemed as if he just rescued me from a dragon.

"Sorry Karina, but I forgot to tell you. This is the Ouran Academy Host Club, where we take our personality to the fullness." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere standing at my side.

"Thanks Tamaki-san, but I think those girls are waiting for you." Ignoring Kyoya-san, I point to the girls over there and walk away while he is not looking. I sneak up behind Mori-senpai and grab his shoulders trying to scare him.

"Boo!" I yell as I look up see the rest of the girls turn bright red. At the end of my jump, I'm standing hugging Mori's neck (he's sitting on the ground). "What? I do this all the time in America." The other girls let out a BIG sigh. I back away slowly; I know when I'm not wanted. In the corner of the room I see a picture of… Haruhi? A flock of girls are gathered around hoping to chance a glimpse through the rough crowd. I turn around and se- No. Hikaru Is holding K-chan's back, while K-chan… no, Kaoru is tightly hugging his win's neck. They're so close it looks like their going to embrace. "No…" is the only word I could manage. It's a good thing I said it under my breath. I slowly backed away. When I was close enough to the door, I made a run for it.

"K-chan!" is the last words I heard….

Epilogue:

Curse this dress! I ripped of the fluffy part and just kept running. I ran out of breath quickly and hid behind a tree in the school's front yard. Why am I running? I shouldn't care what Kaoru does! Why would I want to? Even if I did have a crush on him, it's so small that it can be whisked away by the wind.

"K-chan! Wait!" It may be that they're worried that I ran off suddenly or he knows why I ran, but I don't want to face them/him. All I can do now is to continue running.

I run; I run until I reach the corner of the street with my house on it. A fire truck whorls by… and I see smoke. I run with the little energy I have left. I reach the front of my house. With blazing flames surrounding it.


	4. Chapter 4: Open Tears

All I can do is stand there and watch. Kaoru appears at my side, and the others follow.

"What's wro-", Kaoru looks up and frowns. I fell tears building up in my eyes. But I can't cry, I haven't in 2 years. Kaoru grabs me into a tight hug.

"Everything is going to be alright," he whispers into my ear.

I bawl trying not to get his shoulders wet. Even if I am rich and can get another house, I have important stuff in there. Just then, Hikaru runs into the door. Kaoru turns around with me still n his arms. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" He's about to run in their, but Tamaki-san stops him and tells him something. Kaoru lowers his head and hug me tighter. I hug him back. I can't help Hikaru, but I can help Kaoru. The two people right now that need support are standing in the middle of the street.

Hikaru comes back surround by firefighters. He coughs black smoke, as he hands me the only photo I have of my family. How did he-?

Of course! I left it on the table and moved it when they sat down. I let go of Kaoru-chan and wiped my face.

"Thanks, Hikaru. If there's anything I could do for you-", I start.

"Don't mention it." Hikaru gives me a smile as he talks to everyone else. I sit there thinking. What should I do now? Calling my parents is NOT an option. I think back to a question that was asked a while ago. As I walk towards the group of handsome boys, I lower my head. Shameful of my teary attitude.

"You know, if Haruhi is my daughter, and Karina-chan is her cousin, then Karina is my… Niece!" said Tamaki.

The other members laugh at this realization. I tug at Kaoru's sleeve as he and Hikaru laugh in unison.

"Huh? K-chan you're still depressed? We're trying to make you smile!" Kaoru said with a huge grin on his face.

I let a silent smile quickly slip on my face. "Um, Kaor- I mean, K-chan, Can I still take you up on that offer?" I asked without looking up into any of their eyes.

"Of course!" Both K-chan and Hikaru say in unison again.

I've been living with Kaoru and Hikaru for about a month now. When I came we went shopping for new clothes. During that time we have bonded very quickly. I've been called the 3rd Hitachiin/ Hitachiin sister. We're always found together, but I always leave them when it's time for the Club to come together. I always meet up with them afterwards though. K-chan and H-chan are starting to question though.

About a few days later K and H-chan ask me a very important question. "Hey K-chan! I've been wondering why don't' you come to the host club today?"

"I'll be lots of fun and Kyoya has an idea to gain more guests." Finished H-chan

I don't want to go, but they did house me. "Of course!", I say with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5: Ouran Girl

I walk towards the doors of the music room, a striking boy on either side of me. I've been told the plan. All I have to do is agree. When H-chan says K-chan did something, I have to agree and offer more detail. I don't really know if what they say is true, because I'm on the complete other side of the mansion. "Ready?" they say in unison. "Yeah" I replied. I feel a gust of air as I pull open the doors.

"Kaoru, woke up screaming!" said H-chan trying not to lie. "Hikaru, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" replied K-chan almost ready to cry. "Yeah, H-chan, he didn't scream that loud. But K-chan you always have a trouble sleeping when you're with H-chan. I wonder…" "What!?" said a girl with anxiousness. " Nothing." I said, my face the color of roses. "Tell us!" All the girls at the table said starting to get angry. "Well... I was wondering what H-chan does to get K-chan tired again?"

All the girls blushed like flowering blooming. They all laughed, giggled, and moe while the to twins talked. I sat there looking out the window thinking about Kaoru. Sure he's right next to me, but can we ever be more than just friends? It seems Hikaru is in the way (not too be rude, he's like my best fiend). All it takes if a month to find out you love someone huh?

"Right Karina-chan?" said H-chan with a huge stunning grin on his face.

"Of course!" I said with a smile equally as big. Is it just I or did K-chan winced for a second?

"Hey," said K-chan

"Huh? What is it Kaoru?" H-chan said with a worried look.

"Well, I think I saw something outside. K-chan come with me; Hikaru stay here and entertain these fine ladies, Kay?" K-chan said with a look on his face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"K-chan, what did you see?" I ask worried about him. He pushed me against the wall next to the door. He put an arm next to my head, and leaned his head closer. I could smell his minty breath from this close.

"K-chan… Karina, you know that I say about Hikaru I don't really mean it (only like a brother, not lover), right?" he asked

"Yeah. I do." I look at the floor hoping not to catch is eye.

He lifts my chin to match his.

"No, you don't. Look at me, please, in my eyes. I want you to know that there's someone else I care about." He said, a stern look in his eyes.

I was tongue-tied. I didn't know what to say. I liked no loved him, but the one chance I get I-

"Let's go back inside. The must be worried." He turned dropping his hands and opening the door, not looking in my eyes. "You coming?" "Yeah." I said. What have I done?

We continued the rest of the day. We acted like nothing happened. I don't know how we can continue being friends after that. I seemed slow, but the day ended soon enough.

"Karina-chan! As your Uncle, I need you to make more brownies!" Tamaki-san said spinning me around.

" 'Kay. I'll make some tomorrow!" I can't help but smile from all this joy.

"Hey, Karina." I look over at Hikaru.

"Yeah?" I say as I walk over. Everyone is busy joking around with Tamaki-san.

"I have something to say"

"Okay?" Where is this going?

"More like a confession to make." Oh.

"I-"

"Please let me finish." he lets out a breath, " I like you. Very much."

How come both twins make me tongue-tied? I like one; the other likes me.

"Karina."

"Coming," I call. I try not to look at his eyes as I move. I'm getting good at that. As I reach Kyoya, I see he's only looking at his binder.

"Karina. I've been recieveing comments since 2 weeks ago. The constumers feel like you're 'stealing away the boys'. So-"

"Ah Ha Ha Ho!" I heard a powerful/ high powered motor.

"Karina, this is Renge. She's our manager."

"I' ve come up with a plan to make it moe-moe! You'll be the Ouran Hostess!"

How do I react to a situation?

Thanks for reading! Please wait a while for Vol. 2 Ouran Girl!


	6. Vol2 Soon!

Karina's been busy. She's been having fun? She's coming the most popular girl in school. She's "happily" dating Hikaru. He's the most perfect boyfriend ever. He will do anything for her. He only gave 1 kiss. When he did, she was very surprised. At the same Kaoru was looking. "Didn't you like it?" he had asked. "Yeah, but…" she said as she looked away. He got the point. Kyoya asked them only to "date" during the host time because the guests might get jealous. That only means afterschool. She hardly ever sees Kaoru anymore. Of Course she's happy with Hikaru, but is it okay if she loves someone else? (How could she refuse her first boyfriend?) Especially if she loves his twin brother? (Does he even love her?)

**Going to work on Vol. 2 soon!**


End file.
